Sisterly Adventures
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: These are the adventures of Kim and Kathleen P.


Disclaimer- All characters excluding my OC Kathleen P belong to Disney.

Fourteen year old Kathleen stirred at her younger twin sister's not so gentle shaking and identical sets of jade eyes met and held as Kim moved back from her sister's bed.

"Come on, Kat. Time to get up," she said.

Kathleen swung her legs out of bed and flipped a strand of her flame red hair over one shoulder. The two girls might have resembled each other to the point of not being told apart, but Kathleen or Kat as her twin and their best friend since childhood called her, generally kept her hair shorter then her twin's so they couldn't be confused for the other.

Once Kathleen was out of bed, the two girls headed out of their shared bedroom and headed downstairs together. They both entered the kitchen area, where their parents and younger sibs were currently in the middle of having breakfast.

"Morning, everyone," they said in unison.

Their family members plus their best guy friend all looked up at their usual greeting. After putting together their separate breakfasts, both sisters sat on either side of their friend and began eating. Kathleen was less athletic then her twin was, so she tended to let her sister handle things like being on their school's squad.

Once both girls had finished breakfast and got dressed, they headed off towards school with their friend. They chatted about various things during their walk. As they walked, the trio's talk slowly lapsed into periods of silence. Glancing over at her younger twin and their best friend, Kathleen found herself asking her sister how her squad practice generally went after school, given how she often walked home by herself after the final school bell rang. Kim glanced at her sister.

"I thought you weren't into what I do during squad practice. Did you want to join the team or something, Kat?"

"Oh, no. I'm not athletic enough to join the team. I just wondered what sort of routines you do."

As her sister launched into talking about some of the different routines she put together for the squad, Kathleen listened with some interest. Once her twin had finished, Kathleen shook her head.

"Wow, sis. Some of those routines seem really difficult,": she said.

"They are,": Kim admitted.

"I had no idea how much work has to go into being part of our school squad."

"Well, that's why I enjoy being on the squad. You should try out for a spot on the squad next time I hold auditions for a replacement, Kat."

"But you've already got a full squad, sis. There isn't really a place for another member," Kathleen protested.

"Don't be silly, Kat. You'd be perfect for the squad. I could always boot a certain member off the team and put you in her place."

"That would really make her see red if I were to replace her on the squad, little sis."

"I'd rather have you on the squad instead of my rival, Kathleen."

"I suppose I could sit in on today's squad practice after school."

Slightly behind his two best friends, the third member of the group found his thoughts wandering to other things. Kathleen glanced over her shoulder at him and noticed his thoughtful expression.

"Hey," she said, which made his gaze flick up towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just noticed how serious you were being, is all," she replied.

"Oh," he muttered.

Kim watched the brief exchange between her twin sister and their best friend, but remained silent. Part of her silently wondered if she'd feel jealous if their best friend started to date her twin sister, but then dismissed that thought.

_'Of course I wouldn't feel jealous if he asked Kat out. Nor would she feel jealous if he and I started dating,' _ Kim reminded herself.

Kathleen sensed what her twin was thinking about and she exchanged a glance with her best friend. The trio soon reached the high school and walked into the building together before they all parted ways in order to head to their separate lockers. Kathleen approached her locker, when she was rudely bumped into by one of the squad members and her book bag slid off her left shoulder.

"Oops, Did I do that?" the slender brunette female sneered as Kathleen knelt to stuff her spilled books back into her bag again before standing up and giving the brunette a mild glare.

"My sister may be squad captain, but at least she can boot off a squad member if the squad member isn't quite measuring up," she growled as she thrust her face into the other girl's face.

"Are you threatening me, Kathleen?"

"Just giving you a warning, B," Kathleen replied as she turned to walk off.

Line break

Still steaming slightly from her encounter with her sister's fellow squad member, Kathleen joined her twin and best friend, who were both gathered in front of her open locker. Kim noticed her frown and immediately knew the reason for her twin's sour mood.

"Let me guess. You had an encounter with my rival?"

"Yeah. I don't know how she secured herself a place on the squad," Kathleen grumbled.


End file.
